


Desire

by cat_es_val



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_es_val/pseuds/cat_es_val
Summary: The first sexual encounter between Ianto Jones and Jack Harkness, immediately after the events in Broken.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle with me, this is my first time writing porn. 
> 
> Inspired by the song Desire, by Meg Myers. Lyrics are included in the text in italics.

After dealing with The Savior Ianto kissed Jack. Jack would be lying if he said he didn’t want to kiss Ianto, but he was surprised when the other man had made the first move. Especially considering what had happened before. Jack took Ianto home, but Ianto stayed in the parked SUV and kissed him again.

_Baby, I'll learn to touch you_

Ianto moved from the co-pilot seat and straddled Jack, kissing him passionately, running his hands through his hair.

“Ianto?” He asked, confused, in a brief moment their mouths separated so they could breathe. 

“Sshh,” was Ianto’s answer, and they kept kissing and running their hands over each other, while Ianto moved his hips rhythmically over Jack’s crotch.

_I wanna breathe into your well_

Ianto moved away from Jack, and the other man protested with a whimper. Ianto propped himself in the backseat of the car and invited Jack to follow him without speaking. Jack obeyed and put his hands on both sides of Ianto’s head, his body hovering above the other man. Ianto lifted his head to kiss Jack again, desperate for contact.

_See, I gotta hunt you_

Flashes from Ianto following him before he accepted to give him a job came to Jack’s head. How they had ended on top of each other while catching Myfanwy, and how Ianto had replied to his dirty talk without batting an eyelash.

_I gotta bring you to my hell_

Ianto pulled Jack by the collar and smelled his neck.

“Fuck your 51st Century pheromones,” he said in a voice so low it was almost a whisper.

“Please do,” Jack replied smirking, and Ianto started to undo the buttons of Jack’s shirt. Jack knew Ianto was angry. Even if desire was now the reigning emotion, and he didn’t dare take control of the situation, so he let Ianto work on getting their clothes off, if that was what he wanted.

_Baby, I wanna fuck you,_

_I WANNA FEEL YOU IN MY BONES_

Ianto took Jack’s shirt off and unbuttoned his trousers. He was looking at Jack with such intensity that there was no doubt about his intentions. He bit Jack’s neck, nipping hard at his skin while sliding a hand down his underwear and massaging his cock.

_Boy, I'm gonna love YOU_

_I'M GONNA TEAR INTO YOUR SOUL_

He kissed Jack on the lips, slipping his tongue into Jack’s mouth while continuing the work on his cock, getting it harder with every stroke. He looked at Jack with an expression filled with so many emotions that Jack didn’t know what to make of it. A tear scaping Ianto’s eye, at which he kissed the other man again.

_DESIRE, I'm hungry_

_I hope you feed me_

Ianto hid his face on Jack’s neck, biting it with desperation, working his way down to his chest.

“Ianto,” Jack gasped, as the other man softly bit one of his nipples. “Please take your shirt off.”

_how do you want me, how do you want me?_

_how do you want me, how do you want me?_

_how do you want me, how do you want me?_

_how do you want me, how do you want me?_

“Yes, sir,” Ianto said, stressing the last word with a lustful tone. Ianto put himself on top of Jack once again and started to strip his coat and shirt while rhythmically thrusting his hips against Jack’s erection. Jack moaned at the sight of Ianto getting his clothes off on top of him, and grabbed him by the tie to kiss him before letting him finish.

_Honey, I wanna break you_

_I wanna throw you to the hounds,_

Ianto had wanted Jack to die. He had allowed The Savior to take him. But he had gone back for him. Why? He was having sex with him now. How?

He finished getting his shirt off and kneelt in the ground of the car, putting his head between Jack’s legs.

It didn’t really matter why or how. He was here with Jack, and he hadn’t felt so alive for a while.

_I gotta hurt you, I gotta hear from your mouth_

_Boy, I wanna taste you, I wanna skin you with my tongue_

“Ianto.” Jack sounded pained. Ianto removed the other man’s underwear and worked his erection with his hands. "Please," Jack moaned, and Ianto didn’t need him to say what he wanted. He licked Jack’s cock from the base to the tip, and then took him into his mouth while massaging his balls with one hand. He moved his head rhythmically up and down, pressing his tongue in Jack’s length as he went down.

_I'm gonna kill you,_

_I'M GONNA LAY YOU IN THE GROUND_

_DESIRE, I'm hungry_

_I hope you feed me_

Ianto dug his nails into one of Jack’s tights, his moans drowned by Jack’s. He felt Jack tensing, indicating he was close to the climax, and after a few more seconds his mouth was filled by hot and bitter fluid. He moved his mouth up and down a few more times, hearing Jack moan in protest, and came in his pants. He swallowed, and Jack reached for him, kissing him passionately.

“You always find new ways to amaze me, Ianto Jones,” Jack said, smiling with pleasure, and they fell asleep next to each other in the back of the SUV.

_how do you want me, how do you want me?_

_how do you want me, how do you want me?_

_how do you want me, how do you want me?_

_how do you want me, how do you want me?_

_I wanna feel YOU, I want it ALL_

_I wanna feel YOU, I want it ALL_

_how do you want me, how do you want me?_

_how do you want me, how do you want me?_

_how do you want me, how do you want me?_

_how do you want me, how do you want me?_

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I made Ianto cum in his pants without being touched because you know what, that is not shameful, it is wonderful. I love orgasming without being touched.
> 
> Sorry not sorry for this TMI.


End file.
